


Wet Garden

by lala1115



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 瞎写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115
Summary: 夏天好啊





	Wet Garden

今年夏天热的比以往慢了一些，明明已经到了六月底，气温却还在25度徘徊着，雨水格外的多。学校已经放了暑假，大部分学生早就离开了校园，只有一小部分人还留着未归。  
梅雨季节总是让人打不起精神也无处可去，路向岭醒来的时候窗外的雨还没停下，寝室拉着窗帘，遮盖住了大部分的日光，整个屋内就像是还在黑夜中一样，他动了动胳膊碰到了身边的人，陈翊南显然还没有醒来，手臂正牢牢地箍着自己，路向岭试图挣扎了一下，对方却把自己抱得更牢了。  
陈翊南的专业课程要比其他专业的结束的要早些，他的室友也早就离开学校回家去了，路向岭也就趁机住了过来，反正他们的关系也不是什么秘密，双方的室友也早就见怪不怪，陈翊南临床的室友还专门帮他清了张床出来。大学寝室的床并不宽敞，要让两个身高在180cm左右的成年男生睡实在是拥挤过头，路向岭只觉得自己腰酸背痛，虽然这并不能全怪床太拥挤这件事，偏偏陈翊南不愿听人话，死活不愿松手分开睡，最后也只好依了他的意愿，毕竟会撒娇的男人最好命。他在床上听了会雨声，在雨声渐渐减轻的时候决定敲醒身边的人，虽说是假期，但也绝对没有自己就这么被捆着度过一个上午的理由。  
陈翊南醒来的时候还有些迷迷糊糊，他早晨血压总是偏低，低气压围绕在身周，也只有路向岭敢于直接把他摇醒。路向岭趁着对方迷迷糊糊的时候一个转身从怀里钻了出去，三两下跳下床铺，跑到床边拉开窗帘打开窗户。窗外的雨已经停了，空气里有一股草木的气味，久违的太阳在云层后露面，正试图照耀着地面，气温好像较之前几日已经开始有了上升，下午或许会更热一些，身后陈翊南也已经爬下了床，一伸手就把路向岭抱回了怀里，磨磨蹭蹭的在他颈间嗅了嗅。陈翊南觉得路向岭身上的气味和雨后的草木有些相似，也不只是名字造成的印象又或是确实如此，而自己就像是在山林里迷路的鸟儿，找到了这么一个栖息之处。  
气温依旧没有完全升起，反倒是自身的温度先起来了，陈翊南人还没清醒，下半身倒是已经顶住了身前的人。年轻的血液总是在不合时宜的躁动着，不过对于年轻人而言其实并没有什么合不合时宜，指针还没转到正午，窗外的树叶上滴落下最后一滴雨水，阳光还没完全落下，室内只有风扇缓慢转动的声响。陈翊南轻车熟路地撩起了身前人的T恤，对方下半身还保持着只穿了一条内裤的状态，轻而易举的脱掉了上衣后手便不安分地朝路向岭下半身探去。路向岭的下半身也正因为晨勃微微翘着，虽然没到全硬的状态，但也已经展露出了欲望和渴求，他想拉上窗帘却被陈翊南反抓住了手，身体整个前倾，被压在了玻璃门上。乳尖接触到了坚硬的玻璃，玻璃上还带着一些被雨水打湿的寒气，凉凉的刻在自己火热的躯体上，像是什么别样的情趣。陈翊南已经不由分说的握住了路向岭腿间的阳物搓揉了起来，手指绕过柱体划过顶部，又用指甲在根部挠了两下。路向岭觉得陈翊南的手指就像是艺术品，纤细修长，富有创造力，在他手下的自己就像是画布，被他肆意描绘，而此时此刻的自己就这样被他赋予了情色的色彩。  
陈翊南摆弄了一会儿身前人的阳具便撤开了手，他松开了自己的裤子，却并没有直接插入，只是沿着路向岭的臀缝缓慢摩擦着，像是动物在磨爪，正要开始享用属于自己的美食。陈翊南用力把路向岭往玻璃上压了压，这下不只是乳尖，就连阴茎也贴上了玻璃，又把自己的插入了对方的大腿中，拍了拍屁股示意对方夹紧大腿，随后便开始了抽插。男孩子的大腿并不是什么充满情趣的部位，它们不似女生那般柔软，反而是有些紧实的，路向岭虽说平时没有锻炼的习惯，体育成绩却是不错，也因此全身上下该有的肌肉一点都不少，然而年轻的肉体对于恋人来说永远是最好的调情剂，阴茎摩擦这大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，还时不时蹭过对方的阴囊，肉体碰撞的声音充斥在房间内，路向岭被顶撞得不住向前，自己的身体也一下下地与玻璃产生摩擦，他看着窗外的树影，想着还好这树够大，姑且可以遮住自己这一丝不挂被按在玻璃门上被人操弄的样子，又感觉陈翊南的手不安分的在自己身上游走，抚过胸膛，沿着肚子一路下滑，却又故意不去碰关键的部位，自己的腿夹的发酸，只觉得腿间来回抽插的那根东西越发硬挺，蹭的自己要射不射的，就这样又僵持了一会儿，陈翊南突然抬手揪住了路向岭的头发，逼着他扬起了头，路向岭知道这是他快要射了的反应，另一只手则终于握住了自己的阳具，随着抽插有节奏的撸动了起来，他的力度不受控制，像是突然失控的野兽，只知道把自己的欲求完全倾泻，玻璃门被撞出了声响，路向岭觉得自己头皮被扯得发疼，但自己也实在是无法再往后仰头了，身后的人剧烈的抽插了数下后松开了扯着头发的手，转而牢牢抱住了自己，紧握着自己阳具的手也陡然松开，脖颈后落下了一个似有似无的亲吻，激的路向岭起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，有温凉的液体沿着自己的大腿落下，他知道陈翊南射了，他低头看了一眼面前的玻璃门，那上面也沾上了自己的精液和其他的一些液体，脏脏的，看不清门外了。  
路向岭挣了挣转过了身，陈翊南这才知道松开手，阳光终于穿透云层落下来了，唇角落下了一个亲吻，路向岭笑着抬起手揉了揉对方被睡乱的头发，轻轻道了声早。

路向岭其实并不是无所事事才不回家的，和陈翊南无家可归的情况不同，他是因为课业还没完全结束顺带着陪伴男友才留下的。午饭两人随便叫了麻辣烫外卖，吃的汗流浃背，寝室里的味道也久久散之不去，下午气温已经有了明显的提升，手机上的温度显示为30度了，恐怕还会再升一些，路向岭指着玻璃门给陈翊南布置了擦玻璃的任务，便拿起书包赶去教授那边继续完成课业了。  
陈翊南的家庭环境有些特殊，说是无家可归，但其实他是有家的，家里有位就比他大个十八岁的漂亮母亲，一位又比他母亲大了十岁的父亲，还有一个比自己小了十岁的妹妹，母亲的确是自己的母亲，父亲则并不是自己的父亲，虽然并没有什么狗血的后爹虐待孩子的剧情发生，但他却依旧是不习惯在那个家庭里生活。他并没有见过自己的亲生父亲，那个不负责任的男人在自己的母亲怀上自己后就消失了踪迹，而自己的姓氏则一直是随着母亲的。他又想起了自己小时候母亲曾经对他说过些关于亲生父亲的话题，他是母亲的大学美术老师，两人因为画作结缘并恋爱，又因为意外的怀孕和关系被学校发现而分开，母亲曾说过无数次自己的性格就像自己父亲一般敏感多疑，却又富有创造性带着魅力，但陈翊南自己却是不愿听到这些话的。他又想起早上自己与路向岭的那段情事，看着被液体弄脏的玻璃门想自己的母亲在自己差不多的年龄的时候，是不是也和喜爱的人在大学宿舍的寝室里偷偷做着不能被人发现的事情呢？他突然又开始觉得自己无可救药起来，因为自己实在是太像那个不负责任的父亲了，好在对于感情他还是更像自己的母亲一些。  
他看着玻璃门上的液体，那些污浊的痕迹已经干涸发白了，他时常觉得路向岭什么都是好看的，就像他现在觉得这落在玻璃门上滴落的液体痕迹也像是画作一样。但是路向岭临走前又是义正言辞得指着门对自己说必须擦干净，他蹲在地上，看着放在左手边的脸盆与抹布，以及放在右手边的画笔与画板，想了想还是拿起了抹布擦去了。  
路向岭回到寝室的时候就看见陈翊南还坐在地上，和他离开的时候保持着差不多的姿势，只是左手边的脸盆与抹布现在被放在了右边，那扇通往阳台的玻璃门也被擦拭干净了，说明他并没有呆坐着发呆一个下午。陈翊南正低着头坐在地上，似乎并没有察觉到自己的恋人回来了这件事，从路向岭的角度看并不知道他在做些什么，不过大致却也能猜出来。陈翊南在许多人眼里都是个有些奇怪的人，不能否定的是他的确有着过人的才华，但因此也有着奇怪的脾气，他偶尔会一个人坐在房间的地上或是教室的角落里发一下午呆，熟悉的人自然了解，不熟悉的人只会觉得这个人奇奇怪怪又封闭内向，他总是有着奇奇怪怪的行为和脾气，又对一些事物偏执到不行，虽然无害，却也并不招惹人喜欢，也难怪明明生了一副好看的皮相却依旧单身，直到遇见了路向岭。  
路向岭踮起脚尖走到陈翊南的背后，偷偷伸头看了一眼，果不其然对方正在素描纸上涂画着什么，那画面很抽象，主体是用炭笔打上的黑点，有点像是液体滑落的痕迹，然后则是树木与阳光，完全意义不明的一幅画，路向岭看了一会儿，突然羞红了脸，他看出来这是什么来了。他索性卸去了自己身上的所有力气，直接倒在了陈翊南背上，陈翊南被这突如其来的重量吓了一跳，手中的炭笔一下子没拿稳，在纸上留下了一道杂乱的痕迹。  
“别画这个了，你怎么像个变态一样。”路向岭搂住了他的脖子，下巴搁在对方的头顶上，摇晃着他的身体，带了些撒娇与埋怨的语气说道。  
“我没，你不喜欢的话就不画了……”陈翊南看了看已经几乎被毁掉的画面，倒也好不心疼，直接就给撕了。  
此时正是下午三点，下午最热的时候，窗外的阳光已经完全洒下来了穿过了窗户落在了屋子里，有一些洒在了陈翊南的头发上，他的发色偏浅，一被阳光照射就会变成棕色，又带着一些天然卷，看起来整个人都懒洋洋的。寝室里没有开空调，只有天花板上的电扇在徒劳的旋转，温度还在上升，似乎完全进入到夏天了。陈翊南转过身接住了路向岭，随后便像后一倒躺在了地板上，两个大男生在这样的天气里抱在一起却谁也没说一句热，路向岭有一下没一下的抚摸着对方的卷毛，凑上前去亲吻他的刘海、睫毛、眼睛、再到嘴唇，那是一个带着夏日气息的吻，带着些咸味，有点像海盐冰激凌的味道，却又不像冰激凌那么冰冷，它是炙热的。舌头分开唇瓣，双方的舌头熟练地勾在一起，路向岭的吻很温柔，比起侵略更多的像是在诱导，相比之下陈翊南则要攻击性强得多，他抬起手摁住了对方的后脑勺，强硬的收紧了手臂，像是要将路向岭整个人吞入自己身体中一样，吻着吻着就变了味，陈翊南直接的侵入了路向岭口中，舌头舔过上颚，激得对方起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体顿时软了一半，他也顺势把手一带，上下颠倒，路向岭被压在了地板上。  
他们或许从来没有想过有朝一日会在这样的午后在寝室里做爱，之前哪怕有过的擦枪走火，大多也都是点到为止，更多的时候由于场地的限制还是在校外开房来得方便，然而年轻人的欲火也并不那么容易被熄灭，陈翊南的手指探入两根的时候他才想起寝室里何止是没有润滑油，就连最后一个避孕套也在昨天用完了。  
“做？”陈翊南吻了吻路向岭有些发红的眼角，含含糊糊的问了一句，手下的动作却是丝毫没停，手指已经从两根增加到了三根，缓慢地按压着对方身体里那敏感的部位。路向岭想睁开眼瞪他一眼，但想来这种时刻的一切表情都像是在求欢，没有任何意义。  
路向岭是个侵略性很强的人，虽然在许多人眼里他就像一个自闭的怪胎，但是一旦开口或是做了什么，往往都是极具攻击性的。他长得好看，是那种像女生的好看，泪痣坠在一双桃花眼下，看起来总像是星星掉落在湖泊里一样，卷卷的头发看起来懒懒的，大多数时间都眯着一双眼放空着表情，自然也就很难有人想象到他强势的那一面了。只有面对路向岭的时候陈翊南才会有各种各样情绪外露。就好像现在，他嘴里说着的是问句，但他其实根本不准备等待任何回答，也不会等待对方是否真的准备完全，自顾自地就将性器整个捅入，然后将人从地上抱起来架到了书桌上。  
桌面上的东西被一扫而空，铅笔落在地上摔断了铅芯，没盖好盖子的颜料也沾了一些在地板上。没有润滑，没有避孕套，没有空调，只有夏日里炎热到不行的空气和头顶徒劳旋转的电扇，路向岭甚至不知道自己进来的时候有没有锁门，也无暇去看自己的姿势是否会通过阳台被对面楼的同学看到，他所能感受到的只有陈翊南的性器在自己体内横冲直撞，以及从对方身上还有窗外所传来的热气。  
陈翊南把他摁在桌上，双腿被打开，而自己整个人像是要嵌合进一般，每一次冲顶都用尽了全力，顶的路向岭不断后缩，差点撞到头的时候又被猛然拉回，性器再度严严实实的嵌合进了甬道中去。天气实在太热了，他觉得气温或许已经快要逼近四十度了，不管是自己还是路向岭，又或者是路向岭的体内，一切的温度都灼热的要命，而自己就像是被烹制的食物。窗外的蝉也开始叫了，叽叽喳喳的没完没了，走廊里有同学们进进出出的关门声和说话声，还能听见对门打开了房门站在门口讨论晚上一起出去吃什么，身下的人压抑着声音呜呜咽咽，就像是害怕被抓到一样。这种感觉妙极了——陈翊南想，没有任何防护措施，没有柔软的床铺，没有温柔的前戏，有的只是夏天那一股子的晕眩与冲动，他甚至想起了一年前互相表白的那一天，还有两年前两人刚认识的那一天，都是一样的夏季，充满了欲望与冲动的夏季。陈翊南眯着眼，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，露出了像是捕猎者一样的表情，他再次俯下身亲吻自己的恋人，把人的口腔搅得一团糟，哪怕感觉到路向岭已经有些喘不上气了也依旧没有放开，下身冲刺的速度越来越快，一下又一下的深顶让路向岭的声音都变了味，哼哼唧唧的从缝中挤出。精液注满体内，没有安全套的保护那些粘腻的液体就这么直接留在了肠道中，黏糊糊的还会随着收缩一点点被挤出落下，陈翊南再看向路向岭身上，他的胸前也早就被星星点点的白色液体溅染。  
情热渐渐消退，只留下了一地狼藉，窗外的太阳已经开始西斜，日照也不是那么毒辣了。  
陈翊南看了一眼手机上的温度计，发现也不过才30度而已，他一边蹭着路向岭的身体，一边去抓起了书桌角落里的空调遥控器打开了房里的空调。路向岭动了动身子示意他让开，随后便直接拿着换洗的衣物和毛巾去了浴室，关上门前还不忘对着陈翊南嘱咐一句“你，清理现场。”  
于是一切又仿佛回到了下午路向岭刚打开门的那一刻一般，陈翊南坐在地上——只不过他这次拿着的是抹布，收拾完地面然后便是桌面，顺便还不忘关双窗户拉上窗帘。打扫过的寝室被洗去了一切情欲的痕迹，唯有空气中似乎还留有一股甜腻的腥膻味。  
晚上的时候陈翊南与路向岭拉着手走在校园的河边，两人在洗完澡后便决定去食堂草草解决一顿晚餐。夜间的气温又降下来了些，但依旧很热，月光落在两个人牵着的手上，镀了一层光。路向岭看了看月亮，又看了看河里两人的倒影，他想夏天真好啊，肆无忌惮的季节，虽然天气很热，但他热爱这种感觉，就好像他爱着陈翊南一样。  
火红，又炙热的。


End file.
